


195 Degrees Fahrenheit

by erenyaegrr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Brainwashing, Cannibalism, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenyaegrr/pseuds/erenyaegrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Wall Maria's Coffee & Tea, where the coffee isn't the only thing that's steaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	195 Degrees Fahrenheit

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone is here because of Tread Carefully, I promise that I will be updating that soon! I just had to spit this out. As it is, this is horrible and it's just a prologue so it's barely anything, whoopsie daisy! I'm tighteneren on tumblr if you have any questions!

A coffee urn kept under proper regulation will keep it at relatively 195 degrees farenheit, hot enough to scald someone's tongue if caution isn't taken. It took roughly 14 days for a person's taste buds to grow back so that they were able to process the sensation of taste properly once more.

 

The steam wand was finally turned off, milk well past the curdling point and with bubbles, not foam, spitting out of the top of the pitcher. The barista on duty winced at the poor quality of the milk, but thought nothing of it as he scooped the bubbles onto the espresso machine's tray for later cleaning. Moving quickly to pull the shots for the simple hazelnut latte currently on it's way to the serving bar, he pumped the allotted amount of syrup into the cup, poured the shots, and topped it off with the steaming milk. Sliding the cup to the impatient boy at the counter, he hastily cleaned his work station with a frown.

 

"Thanks Reiner!" The burly barista watched as his coworker brought the too hot beverage to his lips, tipping the cup back and letting the espresso infused milk slip past his lips in more of a gulp that anything, "Shit!"

 

Emerald eyes went cross as the boy attempted to examine his now very burnt tongue, seeing nothing but faint steam emanating from the heat of his mouth.

 

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that Eren. I guess I forgot to say that I made it a little hot," Reiner brought his hand behind his head to scratch at the hair at the base of his neck in a nervous gesture. His coworker, Eren, looked at him incredulously.

 

"A little hot?" The words came out oddly as he attempted to nurse his throbbing tongue, "You need to learn to use the damn thermometer, man."

 

Curse words aside, there was no real malice behead his words. Reiner just waved him off, claiming he'd be fine and shrugged his shoulders at Eren's pout. Small fit over, he made his way to the corner table where his two friends were waiting. 

 

The girl regarded Eren with a raised brow as he slid into the booth, mouth frowning as she examined the still steaming muscle slipped pathetically past his lips. 

 

"He's still running them hot then?" Eren regarded the table's other occupant, nodding at the wince plastered on the boy's face. They'd all been victim to Reiner's drink making habits. Honestly, it was a miracle the manager still allowed him to work bar. 

 

"Yeah, I don't know why Erwin won't let you train him again," Eren gestured to the girl sitting across from him, shrugging as he fiddled with the cup on the table. He edged the lid off so that it'd cool faster.

 

"Probably because he seems to care more about whatever he's back there doing in his office than actually keeping the customers happy," though fidgety and somewhat soft spoken, his friend had made it clear to him that he didn't trust the store manager. In fact, none of the employees here seemed to trust him, Eren was probably the only one willing to attempt to turn the other cheek at the side eyed glances and impromptu scrutiny they'd receive at times. 

 

"Reiner doesn't listen to me anyways, so it's not like it'd matter," the girl spoke up, looking away from Eren to glance at the other boy.

 

The three of them settled into a comfortable silence, Eren idly glancing over the coffee shops other occupants. They lived in a somewhat cozy town not too far from the city. There were plenty of little shops that college students worked at and elderly people would flitter in and out in the early mornings. On Wednesdays, there was a farmer's market that brought whole families bustling into the shop to get their nonfat lattes and a single hot chocolate, hold the whip, before moving back out onto the blocked off streets. Eren liked the area and things were comfortable and the people were nice enough in a way that everyone knew _of_ each other but minded their own business. He knew all the regular's names and they seemed to like him enough. He fit in, and it was nice.

 

Eren picked up his drink, noticing that the steam had since faded and placed it experimentally to his lips, satisfied with the cooler temperature against them. Sipping on the liquid, he was initially pleased with the way it moved across his tongue comfortably until the burnt and almost sour taste registered and he spit it back into the cup, face twisted in disgust. The mildly spoilt flavor remained on his tongue and Eren pushed the drink away, looking up at his friend's inquisitive stares, "It curdled again, trust me, you don't want to try it. I hope he hasn't served it that way to anyone else, it tastes terrible."

 

It took roughly 14 days for a person's taste buds to grow back so that they were able to process the sensation of taste properly once more, and Bertholt and Annie's gazes turned toward each other and away from Eren at his words. Eren regarded them with furrowed brows, confused at the silent communication that they seemed so prone to.

 

"What?"


End file.
